To snap
by FlareXD
Summary: Once again my writer's block has created another one-shot, please read.


**Yes more writer's block induced stories by me, well I hope you enjoy, I do not own Rosario Vampire in any way.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

* * *

Tsukune Aono, an average student no matter how you looked at it. He was a straight C student always the middle of a class scoring or any practical skill. The boy's only redeeming trait was his kindness and chivalry, none of which help in an academic life. Which is part of his problem; he's been stuck in a mysterious place known as Yokai Academy for four months. He came here when his scarily normal grades crushed any hope of getting into any local schools and his father happened to come across a flier getting him a no question asked entry into this three year boarding school.

_'As if this place is normal.'_ To his fear he had been sent to an academy made by monster, for monsters, and without any human tolerance. Death was the price for being found out a human in this place. There had only been one real reason he stayed in the first place, Moka Akashiya, the only known vampire on campus and his main love interest. Soon his circle of friends grew, now his group included a werewolf, succubus, two witch, and a snow woman; they all became more reason to stay, but now he questioned it.

"Hey, Tsukune..." So far he had been attacked, hospitalized, scared, burned, cut, suffocated, nearly killed several times, harassed, and bitten. The only one he actually enjoyed was being bitten and that was only because Moka was the one doing it, and the bit of pleasure one feels when being sucked from like a juice pack.

_'Then the headaches came.'_

"....I well...." If fending for his life wasn't enough, he and his friends were also swallowed up in the world's safety; they had recently had just stopped a school epidemic of the lithe mirror. Soon enough they learned from the chairman that someone was planning the collapse of the school and that they may be part of a larger group who was mixed in the world's crime ring. That same group had kidnapped Moka and in the end caused the loss of his humanity, now he had a monster within him only stopped by a metal chain.

_'This is too much.'_ He had become class president, and was now also being ordered around by he same chairman that always seemed to know more then he let on like a certain bus driver he had encountered. He wasn't human anymore and he still wasn't truly a monster, he was hiding all of this from his parents and Moka wasn't just an ordinary girl with power, no, she had her power sealed and the result was that she had two polar opposite personalities. The 'inner Moka' as she was called didn't seem to like him but didn't outright hate him, it was confusing; they could have been drawing closer but with all the other girls in his group out for him in much more 'productive' ways he didn't think the noble inner Moka wouldn't be an easy catch.

"... me and the guys here..." He loved all his friends but didn't return any of their feelings to any of them besides Moka. He blamed himself for being too nice to tell them the truth, well either that or too scared, his conclusion...

_'My life feels like some cheap carnival ride that started falling downhill while spinning upside-down a few months back; now what do these guys want?'_ He saw a group of ten males standing next to him as he lifted his head from his desk. The one in front seemed to be talking while the others tightened their fists. _'Now what?'_

"...wanted to invite you to a par- get him!" They jumped on him each staying in human form, probably because they were weaker or smaller transformed; the girls happened to walk in to see the object of their affection getting tackled to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Before anyone could do anything powerful Yokai flooded the building; the boy stood slowly and shook off the dazed but clinging monsters. The rest of the students in the room and the usually peppy teacher were frozen in fear, only his friends were unaffected.

"That is it, I don't care anymore!" The girls inched closer to the raging black haired boy. "It's too much and I've had enough, hey Moka!" Slightly shocked that he didn't use an horrific she answered.

"Y-yes Tsukune." He was still transformed; it was strange that he spoke while changed.

**_'Careful, it looks like he's finally lost it, those weaklings must have finally made him snap, this is bad.'_**

_'Wha-what do I do?'_

**_'Just play along and try to find a way to remove the rosario, things are about to get out of hand, he may go rampaging.'_**

"What did you want Ts-" Before she could finish Tsukune grabbed her by the collar and kissed her, the others screamed out in defiance. Her mind went blank, she hadn't expected it but she wasn't complaining even if it was embarrassing, she heard a soft snapping sound and found that he had taken off the seal, another serge of energy erupted in the classroom. By this point most of the students had fainted of shock; Kurumu had developed a twitch, Mizore looked past the two sadly, and Yukari stopped outside to room on her way to her own class to dream about the relationship she wished for. He pulled away from the dazed released vampire.

"Wooohoooo!" He turned from Inner Moka with his hands in the air; the Rosario fell to the ground with a dull clang. He then quickly put his arms down, moved a few steps and busted out of the classroom window, landed on the ground in a cloud of dust two stories below and took off running into the decaying woods. Moka still stood dazed with a growing blush forming on her face.

**_'W-what just happened?'_** She moved her left hand to her lips and became cherry completely ignoring Kurumu's screaming and Mizore's cold stare.**_ 'Th-that felt... but he didn't have my permission to k-kiss me.... not that I would allow him to kiss me, but that just felt so...'_** Her self-argument was useless; however, she had already made up her mind seconds after she awoke to his rougher lips on her own. **_'good.' _**

"M-miss Akashiya, please return back to human form, many of the students are still unconscious due to your presence." The cat teacher backed up slightly when the other girls shot her a nasty look, apparently they were more worried about their male then the other students.

"Hey Moka what did you do to him?!" Again Kurumu was ignored.

**"I apologize for the damages teacher, I'll go to try and find Tsukune, he just isn't himself right now."** She bowed quickly and pocketed her seal within her blazer before returning her gaze in the direction Tsukune had run off to.

"Like hell you will, I'm going!"

"No Moka, you have to let me come, otherwise it can't be a threesome!"

"I think I would be the better candidate to find him." Mizore had decided to speak but none of them had been heard, the vampire had already busted through an unbroken window of her own and had also disappeared into the dreary woods.

_"When did young monsters become so disrespectful?"_ The teacher's gaze set on the retreating girls. "Hold it!"

"Y-yes sensei?"

"Someone is going to have to help me watch over there students until they wake up, and since your three are the only ones conscience..." She let the sentence hang, Yukari was also stuck with the teacher as the school bell rang, this was her first time late for class.

* * *

The next day Tsukune and Outer Moka both arrived in class blushing and silent, neither had talked about what had happened yesterday and were even more shy around each other if that were possible. The windows were repaired and no one had gotten in trouble, damages like this were common in this school. The next time Moka's seal was released her inner self also act shy around the boy, this raised questions. The others were dying of curiosity and anger, they knew the two were hiding something but they were never able to get the truth out of them, a month later Moka and Tsukune announced that they were an official couple, that fateful day came to mind as the cause. When asked about what had happened the other students would claim.

"It was the day Moka and Tsukune finally snapped."

* * *

**Well that's my one-shot, if I get good reviews I think I'll start a chaptered story; one completely unrelated to this one, this story is finished hence the one-shot title, well thank you all for reading and please review. FlareXD.**


End file.
